


THIS is a moment

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Non conventional people [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love, moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: Chloe and Pierce dated.He was happy. Or he acted like thatShe was happy. Or just confusedBut all around them weren't.Including a 6 feet 3 dark, handsome club owner





	1. Did they have a moment?

“Mammy, what is a moment?”  
Chloe, who was drinking her coffee, almost choked.  
“Is it a thing where people kiss and get naked and do naked stuff?”  
Chloe’s eyes widened under her daughter smile:” Is that, isn’t it?”  
“Ehmm, no, no monkey, it is not like that. A moment is…is….”  
A shadow on her right side announced that the second part of the Decker-Smith pair had reached them out.  
Chloe turned her head, just to catch Maze’s grin spreading all over her face while she leant over the breakfast table, close to Trixie.  
“Good question, little human: what is a moment?”  
Chloe rolled her eyes over: “Maze, a little bit of help, please?” she whispered, “Do not play team with her”  
The demon sighed:” Granny panties Decker. No surprise you are dating…him”  
“Maze”  
The demon shrugged:” Opppssss…..sorry Decker. Genuine mistake” she replied, covering her mouth with her long fingers  
Chloe shook her head: she knew Maze enough to know it had been on purpose  
“Whom you are dating mommy?”  
Chloe shifted her gaze from Maze to her daughter “I’m not dating anyone monkey.”  
“And your Lieutenant?” Trixie asked innocently, elbows on the table like she was interrogating her mom.  
Chloe froze in her space, speechless.  
“Sooooooooooooo” Trixie went on “it is true. You are dating him”  
Chloe cleared her throat “Well, monkey. He invited me out for a movie and for a dinner during the last weeks. But I’m not dating him”  
She tried to sound as much natural as possible, trying to ignore Maze’s expression.  
“Why do you think so, anyway?  
“Yesterday I was waiting for you in the office, while you were interrogating the suspect of a crime. And I went to Ella’s lab, to say her “Hi”.”  
“Oh” Chloe exhaled, relieved “Ella told you that”. Good, Ella was not a problem, despite her crush for Pierce.  
“No, Ella did not tell me anything. I just heard daddy talking to her”  
“Damn, Decker” she told herself: Daniel aware of it, was not good news. He was still really protective towards her, a little bit oppressive sometimes, even though for her happiness. For sure, he would dislike it.  
Trixie went on, as she was reading her mother’s mind: “Dad was not happy. He used bad words. The ones you say make people feel bad. I think he doesn’t like him”.  
“Pierce is a good guy, monkey. You would like him, I’m sure”  
Trixie bent her head a little bit “I don’t think so. “  
“You have never met him, Trixie. How can you say you would not like him?”  
“Because Lucifer doesn’t like Pierce. And I trust Lucifer”.  
“And when did Lucifer tell you he did not like Pierce?”  
“He did not tell me, mammy. He did not need to. When dad told him and Ella that Pierce was boasting around your night out together and your special moment, it was like someone had switched his light off. His smile faded and his eyes darkened. He was not happy, for sure”  
Chloe stopped breathing as someone had stubbed her directly into her heart.  
Her love life was not Lucifer’s business, but for some unknown reasons, that revelation had deeply hurt her.


	2. Branzino and tiramisù

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer did not react to Chloe and Pierce relationship.  
> He is still charming and annoying as usual.  
> So Chloe has what she wants.  
> But the green eyes goddess is in the air

“Chloe, you are spacing out. Again”  
Marcus’ eyes were dancing on her face, but his voice sounded a little bit annoyed.  
Chloe smiled a little bit “Sorry. Again. I can’t stop thinking of the case. When children are involved, it is really hard for me” It was partially true, that case was one of the most difficult and disturbing in her career. But what she couldn’t confess to his date was that her mind was still focused on Trixie’s words that morning and on what had happened in the precinct. Or, better, what had not happened. 

She was expecting a direct, harsh confrontation with Dan and Lucifer. And she was ready to defend her choice, to claim her rights to be happy with the man she wanted. But as soon as she had reached the office, Pierce had monopolized her attention and energy that she had had no time for anything or anyone else.  
And when she had finally sit at her desk for the routine paper work, everyone had gone home.  
“Hard day, I bet” Ella was in front on her, her usual warm smile under her pony tail.  
“Yes, it was”. Chloe gestured towards her, indicating the chair.  
Ella sit down immediately, as she had been waiting for that all-day long.  
“You know that we know, right?” She asked  
Chloe nodded.  
“I’m so sorry, Decker. I thought Dan and Lucifer were aware of your relationship”  
“Ella, it is not a relationship. Or, not yet at least. We are just dating.”  
“Yeah…dating” Ella winked at her “It is not what we had understood from Pierce’s words.  
He talked over and over about your moments together”  
Pierce talking about them was hard to believe: he was so discreet, of few words.  
“It is so weird he talks of us” she shared her thought s with Ella.  
“He is happy you are dating him, as he is sooooooo into you, I have told you since the beginning.  
He is really another person, Chloe: as he has started to believe he can be happy, after all”.  
After all: after the Sinnerman had killed his brother, after his long life alone, after his initial refuse of their potential story, And now..

“What is really tormenting you, Chloe?”  
Marcus’ eyes captured hers and she felts she had to tell him the truth.  
“It’s my daughter, Trixie: she is so smart that sometimes I think I can’t manage her . This morning…” But she couldn’t go on  
“Ohh, Detective, Pierce: such a surprise to meet you here”: that typical British accent, that charming voice and the pissed off expression of her date were enough to make Chloe realize that Lucifer was behind her.  
“Morningstar” Pierce hissed through his teeth.  
But Lucifer ignored him and moved closer to their table, keeping the long- legged brunette at his right arm in Chloe’s sight.  
“Let me introduce my new friend, Helen. Helen, these little lovebirds are my partner at LAPD, Detective Decker and our precinct star, Lieutenant Pierce: he looks like Superman, doesn’t he?”  
Helen smiled at both of them, gracefully shaking her head: Chloe couldn’t avoid noting the perfect boobs under the short silky blue dress and felt the urgency to throw her glass of red wine across her face.  
Lucifer smirked: ”Let me suggest the branzino and the tiramisu: simply divine. Don't drink too much. Ehmmm, maybe Detective you must drink a lot .In any case, enjoy your night”.  
Chloe saw Pierce stood up and tried to grab Lucifer’s arm, but Lucifer stepped back imperceptibly, just to be out of touch.  
Helen gave a last look at Chloe than turned her head to the man at her side “What about we enjoy our night, Mr. Morningstar?”  
“Lovely, darling. Let’ go”  
And they moved to their table, the best in the restaurant, of course, where a bottle of champagne was waiting for them.  
And for the second time in that day, Chloe found herself hurt for Lucifer: but if in the morning it had been like sadness for their partnership/friendship broken into pieces, now it was like an infernal flame burning her. Deeply.  
And when Marcus reached her hand out through the table, the only thing she could see was Lucifer’s fingers running from Helen’s bare shoulders to her small, smooth hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Not the final one  
> Just want to play a little bit a make the story funnier and lighter. For the moment, at least  
> Enjoy, comment, if you want.  
> And forgive my mistakes, as usual


	3. Let's go out tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is disappointed with Lucifer ruining her private life  
> Maze and Ella are not so convinced  
> But a good solution seems to be found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, trying to maintain a funny not-too serious level and introducing next chapter theme: my loved Tribe.  
> Hope you enjoy my fic and if you wanted to comment, I would be really happy with it  
> As usual, sorry for my mistakes

“So, your Lieutenant seems to have good taste. And a little bit of money.  
That restaurant is really expensive. And exclusive. “  
Chloe looked at Maze in front of her, having corn flakes and vodka for breakfast  
“Maze” she sounded frustrated “have you heard me?”  
Maze rolled her eyes out :” Ok, let me summarize: Lucifer has another ..friend..” she stressed the last word and stopped for a while “he decides to take her out, to feed her. And probably… you know…that”  
“Maze” Chloe hissed  
“What’s wrong, Decker? Everyone has sex and enjoys it.” Then, looking at her friend, she smirked :"Apart from some blondies, you know . Anyway, where is the bloody point? You meet them in a restaurant. That’s all. You are not together. You are going out with Pierce and Lucifer ..does Lucifer. He is the same asshole we know. Why are you so annoyed?”  
“Because he has decided to ruin my date.”  
Maze laughed so hard to almost loose her balance and fall out of the chair.  
“My fault to speak to you about my feelings. Sorry for that” Chloe turned her back to the other woman and started cleaning the kitchen.  
“Ehi ehi, don’t react like that. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to offend you.  
I know Lucifer better that anyone else and I really understand how much frustrating he can be.  
But Chloe, have you listened to you? Complaining about Lucifer ruining your date? You are blaming him for what? For your bad night? For being there? For being with another woman?  
Come on, Chlo”

“Come on, Chloe: what are you waiting for?”  
Ella’s voice made her startle.  
“Sorry, Ella. What are you asking me?”  
Ella sit down on front of her “What’s wrong? You look so..lost.”  
“I’m just tired, Ella. I haven’t slept very well tonight”. That was the true. Almost partially  
“Holy burritos….the date…him..you..you you…I mean you and him…” Ella pointed her fingers down, under her belt  
“What? Nooo. Nothing like that”  
Chloe almost shouted across the precinct. “Oh” Ella pouted out, disappointed  
“What was wrong?”  
“We met Lucifer and one of his..friend at the restaurant”  
“And?”  
“What does it mean “and”? Is it not enough?”  
“For what? For freezing the hot atmosphere between Pierce and you? For spoiling your moments? Can’t believe it, Chloe.”  
“Maze told me the same this morning”  
“Wow. I mean..Maze talking about feelings: this is a very interesting day”  
“Ella, seriously”  
“No, no, ok Decker. Just to check what’s happening: you have a crush for our superhot Lieutenant and he is into you. So, you start dating. But you do not…ehmm.. you know”  
Chloe's annoyed sight confirmed she got the point  
“Then, it comes out you are blaming your partner, ex -crush maybe not so ex for your relationship problems. That sounds as you are ..confused at least. And Maze is aligned.  
Oh God….such a terrible mess.  
But you are lucky, Chloe: I know what to do!!  
“Really?” Chloe looked at her suspiciously.  
“Yes, really. I’ll call Linda, you’ll call Maze: the Tribe is going out tonight!”


	4. The Tribe is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tribe was on.  
> The night was awesome  
> All the girls got drunk  
> Chloe was ot ouf control and risked her life.  
> A special friend needed to take action

Maze bit the bottle of her beer and spat the cap on the floor.  
Linda rolled her eyes out: “Maze!!”  
Maze shrugged, licked obscenely the bottle neck and drank.  
Ella put her pina colada on the table and went on telling what had happened that morning, when Charlotte Richards reached her out on her lab.  
“Ladies, she scared me soo much….I did not realize she was behind me and when I turned around, she was wielding one of the lab scalpels…..Oh God, I shouted so loud that even Pierce came out to check me”  
Linda sipped her white wine:” Mrs Richards would scare everyone, Ella. But I think she hides dark secrets and hard times. We need to be patient with her. “  
“Do you like Charlotte, now?” Maze raised one eyebrow in disbelief.  
“Not like that, Maze. But I’ll try to help her”  
“Linda, you know, right?”  
“Yes, I know and yes thank you. Seriously, thank you”  
Maze face softened, she bent a bit towards Linda and  
“Ehi, where is Decker?” Ella was on her feet, peering the people around them, looking for the blonde girl  
Maze counted the Moscow Mule glasses Chloe had ordered and drunk “Ehi, she has gone for her new personal best: 4 on a row”  
“4? Chloe?” Linda drank again:” The last time she went drunk, we had almost destroyed a bar”  
Maze grinned proudly “I remember. Beating 5 men alone: really one- woman army”  
“But this time it is different: she looks really distressed”  
“Yes, Linda, you are right: she is. Working in the precinct is not easy for her, recently”  
Ella cleaned her throat “Pierce is really into her. And Chloe likes him too. Unfortunately, Dan is not happy. And neither Charlotte: I have seen her discussing with him during a break.  
It looked like she was offering him a cup of coffee, but suddenly her face hardened and she poured his coffee on his feet”  
“Oh, really? That’s interesting” Linda cringed imagining Charlotte angry to someone.  
“And Lucifer..” Ella was interrupted by someone hugging her firmly.  
“You are right, Lopez: a hug a day keeps the dark thoughts away”  
“Decker, you are a mess. What have you done? “ Maze looked at her roommate, erratic breath and flushed face.  
Chloe made a funny vodka face “I have danced. Is it a lady night out or not? We are supposed to drink, have fun and stop thinking of anything” she stumbled on her high heels, almost out of control.  
Maze and Linda grabbed her arms “And maybe avoiding breaking some limbs in the meanwhile” Linda commented.  
“I’m fine, Linda. Just want to dance and dance and dance”  
Maze raised her head towards the dance floor just to spot some tall, muscular guys looking at her and the rest of the tribe.  
“Chlo, you are right: we have to dance. Let’s go girls”

Linda collapsed on the bar and Ella expressed her release when removing her shoes.  
“Oh God, this is a pure torture. I won’t walk for a week.”  
“Yeah, me too” Chloe was on the floor, her legs spread in front of her, her back pressed against the barstool where Linda was.  
“I can’t think of the terrible hangover we will suffer tomorrow .” Linda resurfaced a little “And I have sessions with Lucifer and Charlotte. I’ll call in sick for sure!” and she collapsed again, that thought too hard to be managed.  
“Lucifer, Lucifer…it is always Lucifer. He screws up everything. But listen to me…this is the last time” Chloe stood up on her bare foot, her right index dancing in front of her, as she was discussing with someone. “I want to stop it. Now” and she fell on the ground again.  
“Maybe tomorrow, Decker. You can’t even tell Trix off now.  
Have a shower, take a pain killer, go to bed, dream of having sex and let’s see tomorrow”  
“Maze, you are acting like a wise older sister, I’m proud of you” Linda clapped her hands  
“Take it back, Martin. If I acted like an oldet sister, you should be screaming out loud under the worst torture in Hell”  
Ella hugged her friends: “Love you ladies when fighting like that. But we have to go now”  
Maze pointed her thumbs behind her, to a couple of guys she had danced with: “I’m fine for tonight. Anyone wants to join us? No?...Boring people”  
“Have fun Maze. I’ll call a cab for everyone” Ella waved at her and then started calling Huber.

The last car was for Chloe.  
Ella helped her to get into it and gave the driver the address.  
“Sleep well Chloe. See you tomorrow”  
Chloe hummed something in reply while the engine started, falling asleep in few seconds.  
But when the car turned on the left towards her house, she suddenly woke up  
“May you drive me to another place?” she asked the driver  
“Yes, madam. New address?  
“Lux”

Chloe entered the dark and silent penthouse: probably Lucifer was still having fun in the night club.  
It was really hot there and Chloe walked to the balcony: the fresh light breeze made her feel better, but her head spin around, so she bent a little on the railing.  
“Detective” Lucifer magically materialized behind her, surprised and a little bit worried  
She looked at him “It is a beautiful view, you know. No wonder you like it”  
“Yes, right. Detective, how much have you drunk tonight? The last time it happened, it was because you thought Daniel had discharged you. What happened this time?”  
Chloe turned to him “You”  
Lucifer swallowed: “Me?”  
Chloe rescued a bit of the courage form the lady night and to be at ease, she sat on the railing, her hands helping her to stay still.  
Lucifer froze “Detective, you should enter the penthouse. I think it would be more comfortable”  
“I’m fine, Lucifer. Apart from you, I’m more than fine “ and she crossed her legs, losing her balance for a while.  
“Chloe, please: enter the penthouse”  
Chloe smiled “You are nervous and mad at me. Perfect: now you know my feelings when you are around”  
Lucifer stepped imperceptibly towards her and instinctively, Chloe raised her hands in front of her.  
And suddenly she felt like she was flying in the sky.  
It was so awesome she never shouted.  
The last sound in her ears was Lucifer’s voice desperately calling her name.  
The last picture in her eyes was something glowering, gorgeous, white, soft, warm and comfortable wrapping around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter dedicated to the wonderful Lucifer's ladies.  
> And to put in place the new development of this story.  
> Hope you enjoy it.


	5. I'm falling in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady night is over.  
> Chloe is safe and doens't remember anything  
> But maybe her soul does

Chloe woke up early that morning, despite the amount of alcohol she had ingested and the late night spent out with her friends.  
Her white blankets were a mess around her legs, partially covered by the old T-shirt she used to sleep with. She couldn’t even remember to have reached her house: probably she had collapsed immediately after touching the bed.  
“Oh God, why do I do the same, stupid, mistake’” she told herself, nausea in her throat and a hard rock band playing drums in her head. “I need to stop drinking like that: I was lucky not being injured falling from my heels or punching someone in their face.”  
She opened the water in the shower and let it run freely until the steam filled the air.  
She needed a strong therapy to start her day at the precinct: apart from the terrible headache, she felt weak and totally sore like after a match with Mike Tyson.  
Chloe stepped into the shower, bending her head so to expose the base of her neck to the hot water, relief running along her entire spine. But when she started to soap her upper body, she cried of pain.  
“What the Hell?” She told herself, inspecting her arms, shoulders and chest: a horrible bruise covered almost entirely her left arm. It looked like someone had grabbed her very firmly, maybe to prevent her from falling.  
“Probably Linda and Maze last night: wow, I know Maze is strong, but Linda…such a surprise” she smiled at herself, applying a bit of ointment on her arm.

She was preparing her coffee and cooking her eggs when Trixie reached her in the kitchen.  
“Monkey, what are you doing here? You do not have school today: why are already up?”  
Chloe kissed her daughter’s forehead:" No, not fever. So, what’s disturbing you?”  
Trixie looked at her, without smiling:” Last night I went to bed and you were not here. I know you were out with your friends. But..I couldn’t stop being worried about you”  
Chloe smiled and hugged her daughter:” Oh monkey. I’m sorry you felt like that. But I’m fine. And nothing will happen to me, trust me. I have all the precinct having my back”  
Trixie nodded:” Ok, mommy. But next time, I’ll come with you and the other girls”.  
Chloe laughed “Ok, sweetie: we a have a deal. Go to bed now, ok?”  
Trixie run in her room, closed the door behind her back, took her mobile and texted: “Mommy up and on her way to the precinct. She is fine and suspects nothing. You have a promise to keep, now”

Lucifer was in Ella’s lab while his phone vibrated in his breast pocket.  
He removed it and his heart skipped a beat when he read the screen “The urchin”  
Ella noted his expression and just when he released his breath, she squeezed his arm:” Anything wrong?”  
Lucifer smiled sadly: “I did something very stupid last night and I was afraid of the potential consequences. But apparently, everything is fine.”  
“But you don’t look very satisfied with it…Is it Chloe involved?”  
Lucifer turned toward Chloe’s desk outside the lab just to see her sitting at her desk, receiving a call and immediately standing up the reach Pierce’s office.  
His fists clenched automatically and he was glad his Devil face was off: it would have been too hard to control.  
Someone patted on his right shoulder:” Perfectly aligned, man. I would kill him”  
“Not so easy, Daniel, trust me”  
Daniel replied, but Lucifer didn’t hear him: Chloe running to Pierce overlapped to Chloe falling from his penthouse. She was alive in the end. In love with the first murderer in the story, which was driving him crazy. But she was alive. And he could have her back, to protect her from Cain.  
The idea to kill him over and over in case he had hurt her made him bitterly smile.

Two weeks after the lady night, Chloe was working at her desk to finish some reports.  
She stopped to sip her coffee, leaning against her chair Suddenly, her head seemed to explode and she saw herself falling in the sky, feeling her life in danger, desperately looking for a way out. Until her fall stopped. Until someone grabbed her left arm. Until Lucifer saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for a story which is having its own life.  
> Don't know how many chapters I will write.  
> Just know I'm having fun and hope you are the same  
> Thank you for your support and comments  
> And forgive my mistakes as usual


	6. Friends and feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's nightmares went on and she wanted a logical explanation.  
> Linda offered her help, Marcus invited her for a week end out.  
> Chloe lost an important element but while she was looking for it, she found out a more important piece of her puzzle

“And suddenly I’m falling, falling to the ground.  
I don’t know where I’m or what I’m doing, if I’m alone or with someone else.  
I only know I’m going to die and I’m scared, totally paralyzed to barely able to breath”  
Chloe paused:” I need some water, sorry”  
“And to calm you down” Linda told herself: that nightmare was really vivid and she could just imagine the impact on her friend’s mind.  
“Are you ok Chloe? Do you want to stop?”  
“No, no: I’m fine”  
Linda looked at her, reassuringly “I don’t think you are fine. And I think you have not told me everything, right?  
Chloe smiled sadly: ”Forget you are the best therapist around”   
Linda smiled, but didn’t say anything.  
Chloe inhaled deeply “I ‘m falling and street is so close that I can clearly recognize the cars. I can think only of Trixie. I’m preparing for the big pain when suddenly I stop.”  
“You..stop?”  
“I stop falling down. I carefully open my eyes to find myself in the air. I strangely feel safe, as I realize I’m not in danger any more. I raise my head and I find Lucifer taking my hand and stop me”  
“And where is Lucifer? I mean….does he simply fly in the air?” Linda laughed a little.  
Chloe bit her lower lip:” He..he does. Don’t ask me how. But he is there, grabbing my hand. Saving my life”  
Linda adjusted her glasses on her nose “So, in the end, you dream of Lucifer saving you.  
No Marcus, no Dan, no Maze. Just Lucifer”  
Chloe sighed:” It seems he is still in my mind, even though we are moving on”  
“Maybe he is in your mind right for that. I mean, you have been partnered for more than 2 years and you have been supported each other in very difficult situations. It is normal now that you are separating your professional and private lives, your subconscious elaborates these feelings. You are in danger and he is there for you. “.  
Chloe cupped her face with her hands:” Yeah, maybe you are right. It is a stressful moment, for everyone. But why I dream of Lucifer like that? He saved me when I was shot; he saved me when I got poisoned or risked a bomb explosion. He even rescued me from a burning building. But I have never fallen down”  
Linda bent her head “If there were a logical explanation, you wouldn’t be here”  
Chloe nodded” Yes, you are right. This falling/flying stuff is as strange as the drum in my ears”  
“Wait Chloe: a drum in your ears?”   
“Haven’t told you that? When I started these dreams, I was just falling and suddenly someone stopped me. Dream after dream, I started added new elements: falling from a high building, Lucifer grabbing my hand and saving my life, all the white, warm comfortable stuff surrounding me and this strange low, rhythmic noise like a drum. It is like..the best sound I have ever heard and it doesn’t scare me.”  
“So” Linda started” any idea on the identity of the sound? Or of the comforting white stuff?”  
“Honestly, no. Or, the comforting white are my bed blankets, for sure. After our night out, when I had the dream for the first time, I woke up in bed, in my blankets, feeling tired and drunk, but at ease. So, as the dream is really scaring, I need something reassuring me  
“Right. It can be. Would you like to talk a little bit of your situation? And I’m not referring to the dreams. I think you need a friend to talk to”  
Chloe smiled at Linda: smart, sensitive and discrete. She was so lucky to have all of them in her life.  
“Yes, I need a friend outside the precinct”  
“Good. What about Saturday night at my home?”  
“Saturday I’ll be away. Marcus has invited me out for the week end”  
“Oh” Linda couldn’t suppress her reaction “Oh, sorry, not my business. But…are you ready for that?”  
“I’m not sure, quite honestly. We need our space and time to work as a couple.  
And we need to start away from here: lot of distractions, lot of interferences.  
Thank you, Linda. I feel much better now.”  
Chloe hugged the tiny blondie and left the room.  
Linda closed the door, waited for a couple of minutes and dialed a number on her mobile.  
“Hello, Doctor” the well-known British accent sounded in the air “I have not skipped a session, right?” Lucifer purred over the phone. Always flirting and tempting.  
“No, you haven’t. I call for Chloe”  
“What’s happened to the Detective?” Lucifer’s tone immediately changed  
“You have to tell me. Did she fall from Lux and you saved her using your wings?”  
Lucifer caught his breath: Linda could see him frozen  
“But she doesn’t remember anything. Also the spawn has confirmed that “he finally was able to articulate.  
“The spawn? Oh, you mean Trixie. Oh…Lucifer, haven’t you shown your….”  
“No, of course I haven’t, Doctor. Be serious please”  
Linda paused a little, the she replied: “Lucifer, I’m talking to the entitled Devil, lord of Hell, about him saving the woman he loves with his restored angelic wings. The woman he doesn’t want to reveal to as she is His Father miracle, created to manipulate him, apparently and so without free will.  
Pushing her away to give her free will back, the Devil caused her moving on and dating her current Lieutenant, who is by the way the first murder in the world, selfish and focused only to his own business, no matter in how big dangers he can put her.  
And you told me to be serious?”  
“Point recognized Doctor. What does the Detective remind of that night?”

 

Chloe opened all her drawers looking for her silk blue blouse, the one Marcus loved on her.  
She found her hands trembling a little bit at the thought of him: it was a big step to take, she knew. But it was time to move on, and to think of her own happiness.  
Trixie would understand, even though she loved Lucifer so much.  
The blouse was not in her room so she started checking in Trixie’s .  
Her monkey sometimes stole her clothes to play to be an adult lady and often forgot to give them to her mom.  
Chloe found the blouse carefully hidden under her daughter’s pajamas and when she examined it, she realized why: the blouse was covered in stains, the left sleeve totally torn.  
“Oh monkey: what have you done?” she told herself, smelling the stains as she usually did when on a case. When she recognized beer, vodka, whiskey her brain suddenly started working.  
She was wearing that blouse during the lady night, that justified the stains.  
And he torn sleeve reminded her of the bruise on her left arm.  
“Decker, what have you done that night?” she talked to herself out loud, while checking the garment again.  
Her mobile rang, made her wince and let the blouse falling on the floor.  
“Decker”  
“Chloe, meeting at your home in a couple of hours? I have job to finish”  
“Here the same, Marcus”  
She shook her head: no romantic outfit ready. She had to think of something different.  
Chloe knelt to catch her cloth and took the opportunity to look under her daughter’s bed, where she tried to hide Maze’s blades and knifes.  
Something glowing in the dark caught her attention: it did not look like a weapon, so she closed her hands on it: it was soft and warm, like the white stuff in her dreams.  
Maybe it could be a piece of that crazy night and could help her to find an explanation for her dreams.  
She opened her hand and her entire word froze: a beautiful white feather was there. But it was not like any other feather she had seen in her life: perfectly designed, warmer and softer than any other object she had ever touched. But above all, it was covering all her palm: too big for a normal bird. But big enough for a man.  
“It can’t be” Chloe told herself “It can’t be” she repeated while jumping into her car and driving like a maniac to the Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was the last chapter. But it went too long...sorry  
> Hope you still enjoy the story and not get bored with it.  
> Forgive my mistakes, as usual and leave your comments if you want: I'll really appreciate them


	7. It's Maze, you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze is a crazy demon.  
> But she takes care of her friends  
> Asn shhe fears nothing. Or nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring Maze and Kicking up Maze: my fav version of the demon.  
> Thing are heating up and Maze can be left aside.  
> Enjoy the chapter and wait for the rest of S3: Maze is coming back

Maze raised her head, painting, her mouth full of her own blood.  
She stood up, a little bit unsteady, her head literally exploding, but it was nothing compared to the excruciating pain she felt each time she tried to breath.  
“Maze, don’t’ move. Don’t move: he hit you heavily. You may a have a concussion and broken ribs”  
Linda’s voice sounded so distant, maybe she was just dreaming of it.  
But when a soft touch cleaned the blood away from her mouth, she finally put all the pieces together.

Maze was talking to Dan and Ella in the precinct when her mobile rang: the display said “Linda”.  
Maze rolled her eyes back and refused the call.  
“Still angry with her?” Dan asked, remembering the quarrel between the 2 women and Amenadiel  
“Not your business” she replied harshly. But the phone rang again  
“I suspect she will go on until you reply” Ella commented  
“In that case, she will call me for the eternity”   
“I suggest you reply, Maze. At least, you can tell her to go to Hell another time” Charlotte Richards was on the lab door, her professional suggestion clearly intending she was still trying to have them fix their situation.  
Maze snorted and accepted the incoming call.  
“what do you want, bitch?”   
Charlotte was to say something when Maze suddenly pressed the phone closely to her ear, her annoyed expression fading quickly.  
“I’m coming. Don’t worry, I’m coming”  
She closed the call and looked at the other three in the lab: “Where is Decker?”  
“At home. She is….” Dan stopped, unable even to think his ex-wife, his friend and mate dating that asshole of their boss.  
“She is preparing to spend the week end away with Pierce” Ella said.  
“What? Hell, no. No”  
“Maze, listen, all of us don’t like this situation. But it is Chloe’s decision and..”  
“And you are a total idiot” Maze shouted at him “Don’t move from the precinct. Whatever happens, don’t move.” Than a scary though hit her mind “Where is Trixie?”   
“Maze, you are scaring us. What’s going on?” Charlotte came closer, clearly sensing a big threat over them.  
“Let me out, human. I have no time to explain”  
Charlotte looked at her “Linda is in danger, all of us are in danger. And the danger is Pierce, right?”  
Maze looked back at the lawyer: her time in Hell had impacted her senses  
“Stay all together and stay away from him”  
Dan cursed:” Damn it. If he hurts Chloe or Trixie..”  
“You’ll have to queue up for your turn, Dan: he is mine”

Maze reached Linda’s office, unpleasant memories in her mind: the last time it happened, Linda was dying after her match with Mom.  
And this time it was Caine: she could not imagine there had been a time she had liked him and asked him for help.   
Her rage against Linda and Amenadiel had blinded her and her instinct and had let him manipulate her for a while.  
The same as happened to Lucifer: Cain had easily spotted out he wanted revenge against his Father and had teamed up with him just to understand how to destroy his life.  
“But you have never succeeded” she told herself while opening Linda’s door

“You are so impulsive and predictable. Like Lucifer. I ‘ll take care of you and then I’ll take care of him” Cain’s voice resounded in her ears while Linda was checking her wounds  
“Maze, you need help. You can’t move now”  
She smiled at her friend: Linda was safe, in the end. And Pierce was not so good after their fight.  
He could be immortal, but he felt pain for sure. And this made her feel good.  
“Don’t worry Linda: I’m a demon, you know. I can manage it. Go to the precinct and stay safe with the others”  
“Maze, you can’t go to Lux. You have warned Lucifer and Amenadiel: they can fight with Cain”  
Maze smiled:” Yes they can. But I want to be there: I have a job to finish.”

Maze was driving to Lux when Dan texted her:” Chloe not at home. Her GPS indicates she’s driving to Lux”  
“Damn, Chlo, not now: if Pierce hurts Lucifer whit you around, we can’t save him this time.   
Just hope to be faster than you, dear” and she speeded up.

**Author's Note:**

> A short story after the supposed moment between Chloe and Pierce.  
> It is just a joke that Deckerstar fans can understand. And maybe enjoy  
> As usual, sorry for my mistakes.


End file.
